O Amor É Lindo!
by Juny-Lee
Summary: Nem sempre é assim...


Uma coisa que você aprende quando passa muito tempo gostando de um garoto cínico: você passa a usar as armas Ironia e Sarcasmo ao seu favor.

Vá por mim, sei do que eu estou falando.

_ Amano_Yuu: Mamãe mandou uma coletânea de CDs cheinhos de love songs. Quando Acabar de ouvir, posso emprestar a quem precisar XD_

Diz os maus ventos de Shinonome que ele [finalmente] se apaixonou. Finjo que não, mas estou preocupada em saber quem é.

- Onee-chan, que cê ta fazendo?

- Eu? Nada de mais, Akira.

_A essas alturas eu já estava em casa, cuidando da minha lição de casa [ou supostamente era pra ser se ao menos eu me prestasse em copiar a lição ao invés de olhar o twitter]. Meu irmão, o Akira, tava rodeando minha mesa. Ele, melhor que ninguém aqui em casa, entende minha situação, e sabe bem o que os ventos de Shinonome High School sopram. Ele é um stalker, seguindo os maus exemplos da irmã mais velha. _

- Ahhan...

_Eu olhei em volta._

- Feche a porta e a gente conversa.

- Estamos falando de quanto?

- Uma barra de chocolate, e você me diz tudo.

_Ele prontamente fechou a porta com cuidado para que a mamãe não ouvisse. Logo ele arrastou a cadeira e se sentou, e me fitou como se fosse o Izaya, de Durarara!._

- Quem é e desde quando? _- coloquei os meus cotovelos na mesa e o fitei._

- Eu não sei, Onee-chan. Mas não tem mais do que um mês.

- Suspeitas?

- Mami ou Miho.

- Quê? - _fiquei surpresa._

- Estou considerando as suspeitas da _ShiHigh_, não confirmei nada das outras escolas.

- Hm, que mais?

- Recentemente ele instalou uma foto sua no celular. - _ele puxou o celular dele do bolso, mexeu por uns instantes e logo me mostrou _- esta daqui.

- Quando estávamos na praia?

- Acho que é, não sei direito.

_Saí da cadeira e logo peguei meu notebook Pink e o liguei em cima da mesa. Enquanto ligava, tirei da minha bolsa a barra de chocolate e dei pro Akira. _

- Toma seu pagamento.

- Whooooah _- os olhos dele brilharam_ - é de Avelã!_ "Gadinha"_ Onee-chan~

_Logo comecei a digitar no meu computador e acessei um álbum online meu, que eu mantinha aberto pra poucas pessoas - e isso não incluía o Yuu - e tive uma surpresa; alguém dera a senha do meu álbum pra ele._

- Akira.

- Quié? - _ele balbuciou, comendo o chocolate._

- Quem deu a minha senha do álbum pro Yuu?

- Ahn? Não sei. Porque?

- Ele teve acesso completo as minhas fotos...

_Por um momento fiquei preocupada._

- Akira... quanto você cobrou?

- Não cobrei nada, onee-chan, até porque eu não conheço o Yuu pessoalmente. Diga-se de passagem que ele não sabe quase nada sobre nós.

- Ai meu Deus...

- Mas quer uma dica?

- Como assim?

- Que tal você conversar com o Ryouma? Não foi ele que abriu este álbum privado pra você?

- Mas ele mal te-

"_Airu, sou um cara que defende o amor, e não vou impor barreiras. Se alguém vier pedir a senha do seu álbum assim o farei."_

- Maldito!

_Me levantei quase derrubando meu computador e desci as escadas correndo. Mal coloquei meu sapato direito, e logo notei que meu cabelo estava mal preso, mas não liguei muito e em poucos segundos já havia atravessado a rua e tocava incessantemente a campainha da casa do Ryouma (sim, ele mora na frente da minha casa)._

- Já va- Airu?

- Porque. Tu. Deu. A. Senha. Pro. Yuu. HEIN? - _Eu falava de modo que a qualquer momento o agarraria pela gola da camisa e o estrangularia. _

- E não podia? - _Uma voz falou atrás do Ryouma._

_Logo notei fios loiros levemente encaracolados. E imediatamente olhei pros olhos levemente azuis dele. _

_E foi naquele momento que eu tava estupidamente encrencada. _

- ma-ma-ma... ma-ma... ma-ma-ma... Mas o que ele...

- Veio pedir a senha do seu álbum. Airu, eu não acredito que você não o deixou ver aqui-

- Chega aqui, Ryouma - _Puxei ele pela blusa_ - precisamos conversar**. EM PARTICULAR. **

_O arrastei para a frente da minha casa e tentei baixar o tom da minha voz._

- Me explica como ele soube do álbum!

- Ué, eu contei.

- Você o quê?

- Ora francamente Airu, eu pensei que você gostasse dele!

- E gost... bem, isso é irrelevante, mas não-era-pra-você-dar-a-senha-pra-ele.

- Airu, Qualé...

- Qualé digo eu, Ryouma!

_Ryouma suspirou._

- Olha, Airu, eu não sei o que aconteceu pra você estar tão ácida, mas acontece que foi ele que pediu pra ver suas fotos. Eu já te disse, se eu puder ajudar, assim farei.

- Mas ele na-

- Ahhan, não, e ele não viria nos quintos de Shinonome pedir esta senha. Pelamor Airu, abre os olhos.

_Você, leitor, deve achar que eu sou muito convencida, mas a história não é bem assim._

_O que aconteceu foi que, embora via twitter, sempre que eu dava bandeira [leia-se: "EI YUU, EU TE AMO , VIU?" sem nenhuma indireta] ele sempre me rejeitava. E foram meses assim._

_Até que enfim acabei dando uma pausa e aprendi a usar a ironia._

_Mas... ele é daqueles caras que te apedrejam e logo joga flores, e apesar de você morrer de raiva, você ainda o quer. _

_E pra uma pessoa que foi rejeitada tantas vezes pela mesma pessoa, é difícil acreditar._

- ... deixa pra lá, vai. - _suspirei, tentando encontrar a razão_.

- Tens certeza?

- Não, mas é isso, por enquanto.

- Airu - _Ryouma colocou uma mão no meu ombro direito_ - As pessoas mudam.

- Mas o que eu sou pra ele não. Sou somente uma amiga.

_Pedi desculpas pelo "escândalo" pro Ryouma e logo entrei._

- Opa.

_**Ryouma se abaixou. Havia alguma coisinha brilhante. Um clipe de cabelo.**_

- Ei, Yuu... sabes de quem pertence? - _**E Ryouma mostrara pro loiro, que estava desatento**__._

- Hã? Ah, deixe me ver... - _**o loiro analisou por uns momentos**_ - É da Airu-san.

- Não quer ir lá devolver?

- Eu não sei...

- Mas de qualquer jeito fique com isso, depois você devolve pra ela. - _**Ryouma começou a andar em direção à casa dele.**_

- Mas você é vizinho dela!

- Acredite, eu mal a vejo.

_**O garoto de cabelos brancos entrou e fechou a porta**_

_**O loiro apenas olhava pro clipe de cabelo rosado e olhava pro sobrado em frente. **_

_**Por fim ele guardou o clipe de cabelo no bolso e saiu correndo do lugar. Já era noite.**_

oOo

- Airu... o que aconteceu com a sua franja? Ta uma zona! - _Uma amiga minha, Yuki-chan, me perguntou._

- Eu perdi o meu clipe de cabelo rosa...

_Manhã do dia seguinte, a vida continua. _

_Naquela manhã eu procurei desesperadamente meu clipe de cabelo rosado, que eu ganhara de presente de aniversário do Ren, porque eu queria prender minha franja pra trás e fazer a aula de educação física sem muita dificuldade._

_Mas voilá, eu não achei._

- Gente, quem é aquele loirinho fofo? - _uma sempai comentou perto de mim e apontava pro portão da escola._

_Instintivamente eu olhei. _

- Yuu? - _Falei, surpresa. E mesmo de longe ele ouviu_.

- Ah, Airu-san, te achei!

_Arqueei uma sombracelha. "**Me achou**"?_

- Que veio fazer aqui? - _corri de encontro a ele_ - Alunos de outras escolas não podem entrar!

- Eu sei _- ele sorriu_ - vim entregar isso.

_Ele tirou algo do bolso e eu parei por instinto._

_Ele arrumou minha franja e prendeu meu cabelo._

- Tá melhor, agora. _- Ele disse, com certo ar sonhador. _

_Senti meu rosto esquentar, então logo deduzo que eu fiquei vermelha._

- O Ryouma pediu pra que eu a entregasse, eu pretendia ir na sua casa mais tarde mas... resolvi vir aqui logo, fiquei com medo de que você pudesse precisar deste clipe de cabelo.

- Ryouma achou?

- É.

- Aonde?

- No meio da rua. Você tava com ele ontem.

- Ah...

- Bem, preciso ir, até depois!

_Ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa. _

_Assim que ele cruzou o portão, minha amiga e as outras meninas que viram esta cena simplesmente me fitaram, com malícia._

_Eu tinha muito o que explicar. Explicar algo que eu não sei nem por onde começar. _

oOo

_Logo, o boato do "Namorado-Super-Junior Da Airu" estava na boca de todos da escola. _

_Antes que me pergunte, "Super Junior" porque... convenhamos, ele tem estilo e sabe se vestir, e considerando as fangirls de K-Pop que viram aquilo... bem... já sabes. _

_Mas só que não namorado, gente..._

- Ele disse que você tava com o clipe ontem, como explica? - _me intimou Yuki._

- Bem... _- pensei_

_Procurei lembrar de tudo ontem._

_Naquela hora eu tava com um short preto, uma blusa de uma manga só, larga e branca, com a estampa de um porquinho, meu tênis mal-calçado rosa, meu cabelo parecendo um nin-_

**_Eu tinha prendido a franja ontem_.**

- Fui na casa de um colega e acabei brigando com esse tal colega e ele tava lá.

- Aonde fica a casa deste teu colega?

- Na frente da minha. Tava parecendo uma bruxa.

- Imagino o que ele deve ter pensado de você daquele jeito.

_Agora que ela comentou..._

- Também penso.

- Mas e aí, como vocês começara a-

- **NÃO. SOMOS. UM. CASAL**. FIM. DE. PAPO. Ok? - _falei bem alto, e sinalizando de que aquilo era um boato._

- Mas e aquela cena?

- Ele faz isso com todas!

- Ahhan... ta, olha pra mim e diz se eu acredito.

- Ishida Yuki, se você acredita ou não, é teu problema. Eu sei que não tem nada e pra mim basta isso!

_E eu saí batendo o pé._

_Era minha sorte que era hora de ir embora._

_Quando eu estava há duas quadras da minha casa, lá estava ele. _

_Encostado no muro, ele olhava pra rua, que devido ao sol da tarde, brilhava._

- Que você faz aqui?

- Airu-san? - _Ele sorriu_ - Bom te ver de novo!

- Que foi, agora? - _Eu emburrei._

- Que foi?

_Minha raiva explodiu._

- Por culpa sua, a escola inteira ficou falando de mim!

- E?

- COMO ASSIM, "_E_"?

- O que eles falaram, exatamente?

_Engoli minhas palavras. Fiz esforço pra elas saírem._

- e-Eles te ch-chamam d-de... - _respirei fundo_ - "O Namorado-Super-Junior Da Airu".

_Ele corou_.

- Eu agradeço gentilmente por destruir minha reputação, Amano Yuu. - _soltei._

- Eu não fiz nada de mais.

- Ah não? _- retruquei._

- Não, faço isso direto com a Mami. - _ele disse com a maior normalidade possível._

_Pronto, foi-se meu mês. _

_Minha vista se embaçou e eu comecei a correr. Afastei o Yuu do caminho e saí em disparada até a minha casa._

_A culpa não é dele em ser cínico. É minha por gostar dele. _

- **YUU EU TE ODEIO!** - _gritei, enquanto corria._

_No fim das contas, eu é que deveria desistir, mas... eu sou fraca demais pra fazer isso._

_Quando penso que tudo dará certo, ele me apedreja._

_E depois joga flores. _

_É sempre assim, nunca vai mudar._

_E eu jamais deixarei de ser burra._

_E apesar de eu dizer isso, de saber que preciso seguir em frente... dói. _

_Dói porque... diferente do que os outros falam, o amor não é nada bonito._

_Pelo menos não pra mim._

_E eu me pergunto, se o erro é meu ou deles... e no fim é meu. _

_Se ao menos eu soubesse o que seria, talvez eu mudasse._

_Mas eu não sei._

_Então só me resta chorar._

Nota da Autora:

Provavelmente vocês não vão entender muito essa do "Yuu Cínico", mas isso vem de um RP no twitter. A Hinata, quem faz o Yuu, disse uma vez que não se decide "qual Yuu fazer, o cínico ou o inocente". Confesso, gosto do Yuu cínico, mas se eu parar e pensar como Airu, dói.

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. De verdade.

passar muito tempo gostand de um garoto c


End file.
